narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Space–Time Ninjutsu
Naruto chapter 92, page 13 are techniques that allow the users to manipulate the space–time continuum. Usage By manipulating a specific point of space, the user can warp anything targeted into a dimensional void and teleport it to another location instantaneously. Tobirama Senju, Minato Namikaze and Obito Uchiha are all notably skilled users of space–time ninjutsu for example. Space-time techniques are not common, as Shikamaru noted its rarity.Boruto chapter 39, page 10 All summoning-based techniques are space–time related, as they warp the targets through a dimensional void to the summoner's location. Space–Time Ninjutsu allows one to bypass any Barrier Ninjutsu, as barriers only extend over the dimension they are placed upon, and similarly cannot prevent Space–Time Ninjutsu users from escaping to a dimensional void and then back outside of the barrier's confines.Naruto chapter 500, page 14''Naruto'' chapter 502, page 11''Naruto'' chapter 644, pages 12-13 It appears that each specific space-time technique has its own unique dimensional void that other techniques cannot normally access,Naruto chapter 597, page 6 however, a skilled user can synchronise their respective dimension with another to gain access to it - a feat which requires an enormous amount of chakra; directly proportional to the distance between the dimensions.Naruto chapter 683, pages 14-15 Obito for example, despite his ability to use Kamui countless times in a single day without noticeable effects on his chakra reserves struggled to open a portal to one of Kaguya's dimension for even a few seconds. While Kaguya's immense chakra reserves enabled her to connect her dimensions instantly,Naruto chapter 685, page 6 Black Zetsu noted that repeated use would take a toll on her chakra reserves.Naruto chapter 684, page 15 Dimensions * Kaguya's Dimensions * Kamui's Dimension * Momoshiki's Planet * Nue's Dimension * Unidentified World Trivia * Yomotsu Hirasaka is said to be the progenitor of all space–time ninjutsu.Fourth Databook, page 302 * Certain space–time ninjutsu are sometimes confused with the Body Flicker Technique, as it creates the illusion of the user instantly moving from one place to another. However, whereas space–time ninjutsu actually transport the user through space, the Body Flicker Technique is merely high-speed movement.Naruto chapter 395, page 9 Despite this, the Flying Thunder God Technique is regularly called the "Body Flicker Technique" by various individuals, including the technique's creator.Naruto chapter 240, page 10''Naruto'' chapter 637, page 14 ** Further confusion exists in some translations of the series. In Viz's English translations, the Body Flicker Technique is called "Teleportation", whereas space–time ninjutsu are generally referred to as "Transportation Techniques". * In Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel, Temujin summoned a distortion in space-time using his blood to activate the contract in the Sealing Room. However, the civilians of Temujin's Continent do not know what chakra and ninjutsu are, this remains debatable whether it can be counted as an actual ninjutsu. * Though shinobi typically retrieve their tools by unsealing them from a scroll, some have shown the ability to use space-time ninjutsu to summon objects.Naruto chapter 185, pages 3-4''Naruto'' chapter 381, page 12''Naruto'' chapter 592, pages 9-11''Naruto'' chapter 639, page 6 See Also * Pure Land * References Category:Jutsu Type de:Jikuukan Ninjutsu id:Ninjutsu Ruang-Waktu